Shake it
by NarutoFanatic17
Summary: -Now if he touches like this, will you touch him right back?- Naruto groaned aloud, "MY HEADPHONES! F*ck you teme!" He growled as he swiftly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, finally giving in, before nuzzling said boy's neck. "Stupid teme." -TONIGHT YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE; let me go now, THIS FEELING'S TEARING ME UP; here we go now- AU, SASUNARU, YAOI, SLIGHT SHINOKIBA, R


_SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE UH SHAKE IT ;DDD _SASUNARU BIATCH :DD LETS DO IT! FIRST YAOI PAIRIN ALRIGHTYYY~

**AUTHOR:**NarutoFanatic17 [a. -Chan]

**TITLE:** Shake it

**SUMMARY:** _"Oh don't you freaking 'yo' me! You know that I've been working late this past week and you know I haven't been getting enough sleep." Sasuke warned, his voice dangerous yet to the blonde boy, it was so deliciously seductive. "Teme~ Are you TRYING to seduce me?!" AU, YAOI, MENTIONS OF SHINOKIBA x] _

**PAIRING:**** SasuNaru [Sasuke+Naruto]**

**WARNING:** IMPLIED RAPE (Not really), YAOI, SWEARING, NARUTO'S DRUNKENNESS, SASUKE'S SMEXINESS AND OVERALL JUST SHAKE IT ;DDD

**DISCLAIMER:**** SasuNaru ain't happening anytime soon so yah, obviously **_**I Don't Own Naruto.**_

**SONG'S USED**

_Shake it – _Metro Station

_Uptown, Get around – _Stereo Skyline

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**THIS IS AU (alternate universe) AND SASUKE MAY BE A LITTLE OOC (out of character) TOWARDS THE END! ALSO MENTIONS OF SHINOKIBA :3 [had to pair kiba-kun with someone ne!] oh and ps. This was written from scratch, no plan but it turned out alright I guess? :) so yay!

_LET'S ROCK! YEAH, COME ON ;3333_

(Further edit: honestly, my favourite yaoi pairing is SasoDei but somehow I ended up writing SasuNaru. Meh experimenting? I dunno but anyways during the writing of this, please note that I was high. But it was weird cause I kept some of my seriousness in here so it's not crack or anything. And not high literally cause drugs are BAD, but seriously. I was high, and listening to Shake It didn't help and neither did the pain of my period =_= hate it. BUT ANYWAYS ENJOY I GUESS oh and lyrics have been changed to suit the boyxboy pairin ya know ;3 hehe)

_Now if he does it like this, will you do it like that?_

He stumbled into their apartment, gripping the door frame tightly before straightening up and shaking his head until his headphones finally fell around his neck, grinning, the optimistic boy slammed the door shut.

Sasuke woke with a growl to the sound of a door slamming shut. How dare some fool wake him up! And in the middle of the night at that. 'It better not be Kiba again! Naruto should've never given that mongrel a spare key!'

Glaring at nothing in particular, the onyx eyed boy stalked through the apartment until he reached the 'Chillaxation room' as Naruto called it. Sprawled out on the couch, with his iPhone in hand, headphones round his neck and that cocky grin that seemed to come out whenever Sasuke was around him, he spoke with a slur. "Yooo!"

"Oh don't you fucking 'yo' me! You know that I've been working late this past week and you know I haven't been getting enough sleep." Sasuke warned, his voice dangerous yet to the blonde boy, it was so deliciously seductive. "Teme~ Are you TRYING to seduce me?!" Naruto whined as he tugged on the hem of Sasuke's black boxers. Said boy reeled back and glared. "SASUUKEE~" The cerulean eyed boy groaned and fell off the couch but he eventually hauled himself off the floor, wobbling from side to side as he stood before falling face first into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke automatically wrapping his arms around the familiar figure. And damn Naruto and his fucking puppy dog eyes and pouting prowess, because soon enough the blonde was looking straight at him with those large bright blue eyes and the lip that was slightly pouting. The black haired boy inwardly face-palmed, he would NOT fall for this again!

"Sa..Sasuke?" Naruto whimpered as Sasuke grabbed his wrist painfully before throwing him onto the couch. Sasuke glared darkly at cerulean eyed boy, and then, he grinned. Sasuke Uchiha grinned. And no, not a happy grin, a fucking evil grin. One that said, 'I will make your life a living hell. Enjoy.'

Naruto trembled slightly, he knew he shouldn't have messed with Sasuke, especially not with him being all sleep deprived, cranky and most of all, pure evil. 'I am so fucked.' The blonde thought as he saw Sasuke advancing towards him slowly and damn his mind for thinking that his teme STILL looked fucking delicious, even with the intent of killing Naruto hanging all over him.

'So I've been thinking that maybe baby, I've been going a little crazy lately, yeah whatchu gonna do~?' The duo looked towards the phone in Naruto's hand. Said boy quickly answered it after seeing that the caller was Kiba. "OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME! SASUKE'S GOING TO KILL ME AHHHHHH! I'M SO DEAD BUT BEFORE I DIE, TELL SAKURA I NEVER LIKED HER! IT WAS ALL FAKE, I JUST USED HER AS AN EXUSE TO SHOW PEOPLE I WAS STRAIGHT DUDE! I ACTUALLY LIKE SASUKE BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT AND HE ALREADY KNOWS THAT! OH AND WHEN YOU TELL HER PLEASE SMIRK! AHHH TEME NO! N-N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto's blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the apartment and through the phone.

"NARUTO?!" The boy on the other line shouted. "Oh hello Kiba..." The words rolled off Sasuke's tongue like venom and a cold breeze entered the room through the open window. He heard Kiba's frantic yelling through the phone but before he heard anymore nonsense that spewed out of the mongrel's mouth, he ended the call with a click before placing the blonde's iPhone on the table.

"Uhh...T-Teme? P-Please don't k-kill me!" Naruto stuttered as he curled into a defensive position on the floor. Sasuke chuckled at the sight as the spiky yellow haired boy peeked at him through his defensive ball seeing Sasuke lent out his hand to Naruto. Said boy hesitantly grabbed it as he was lifted back onto his feet before being pulled into the obsidian eyed boy's chest.

"I'm not going to kill you dobe." Naruto immediately reacted to the insult, shouting and going on about how Sasuke was a teme and all. The obsidian eyed male got sick of the blonde boy's blabbering and crushed his lips to Naruto. "MFPFPHPFFF?!" Naruto muffled voice rang out, eventually Sasuke removed his lips from the blonde's. "Um..." Naruto said as a blush covered his cheeks while Sasuke just smirked. "You're going to have to make up for waking me up dobe." The Uchiha said in a husky tone, as he bit down on Naruto's neck, hard. Said boy yelped and hit Sasuke softly on the chest, "No teme! Not today!" But Sasuke ignored the boy's pleas and roughly placed him on the couch before crawling on top of him and kissing the blonde senseless. "Da-Damn you...Stupid sexy teme!" Naruto groaned out as Sasuke continued to litter love bites along Naruto's neck.

_Now if he touches like this, will you touch him right back?_

Seeing that the teme was occupied with marking his neck, Naruto quickly grasped the opportunity and took in a huge gulp of air before screaming at the top of his lungs, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPEEEEEEEEE !"

Sasuke cringed at how loud the blonde's voice was but then smirked. Naruto looked at the smirking Sasuke, pure confusion shown in his shining cerulean orbs. And as if he was reading Naruto's mind, he answered. "Screaming rape won't help. Our neighbours already know your tendency to exaggerate and overact and plus, they know we're together." Naruto blushed a deep red when Sasuke said they were together, sure he loved Sasuke and Sasuke also (might, maybe, god knows) loved Naruto. But for god's sake! SAYING IT OUT LOUD IS TOO EMBARRASSING! AND SASUKE SAYING IT IS EVEN WORSE!

"B-Back off you rapist!" Naruto weakly protested as Sasuke threw the blonde's shirt and headphones onto the floor before running his hands down Naruto's sides, to which the blonde moaned. "You can't rape the willing." Sasuke drawled out, his voice smooth like velvet yet it still held its deep, sultry tone that Naruto loved to hear.

_Now if he moves like this, will you move him like that?_

Naruto groaned aloud, "MY HEADPHONES! Fuck you teme!" He growled as he swiftly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, finally giving in, before nuzzling said boy's neck. "Stupid teme." He grumbled as Sasuke just smirked, they stayed like that for a while.

Naruto's arms around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke's face now nuzzled into the crook of Naruto's neck and a hand in his sun-kissed spiky hair. Both shirtless. They stayed in each other's sort of embrace? It had been a while since they just enjoyed each other's presence, the moment seemed almost perfect. Almost being the keyword as someone barged through the front door screaming and yelling. But the two didn't move from their position, they'd be damned to move just for some random idiot. "We really need to get an extra lock on our door." Sasuke grumbled as Naruto just chuckled.

_SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, UH SHAKE IT!_

Unbeknownst to the duo, a certain 'canine' sneakily hid behind the door to the 'Chillaxation room', swiftly capturing a photo of the two snuggled up on the couch. Even to him, it looked quite adorable, maybe he should find a mate? Also automatically, at the thought, Shino came into his mind. Hastily, he shook the thought from his head and advanced towards the duo, pulling his hoodie over his face, shadowing his eyes and spiky brunette hair. Baseball bat in hand, 'This'll be the ultimate test! Let's see if Sasuke really does love Naruto.'

Running forward with a snarl, he crashed into the room.

Sasuke stiffened and immediately got off the blonde before pulling Naruto off the couch and making him stand up. The alcohol had worn off of Naruto, and he felt sober now. "Who the fuck are you?!" Sasuke growled at the man a few metres in front of him.

"I'm here for the blondie." Kiba said, though changing the sound of his voice so it was unrecognisable. "S-Sasuke..." Naruto said as he stood behind the Uchiha, gently clutching his back. "And what if I don't give him to you?" Kiba smirked, "Then I'll kill you." And for added emphasis, the 'canine' tapped the bat on his hand. Sasuke seemed to mull over the idea of his life or his lover's with a blank stare. Naruto seeing this, teared up a little. 'Well now I know how he really feels ad I'm pretty sure Naruto does as well...' Kiba thought sadly as he looked at his torn best friend.

"Are you fucking crazy?! I WOULD NEVER FUCKING LET NARUTO DIE! He may the most annoying person to walk the fucking Earth but I wouldn't trade him for anything! Not even my own life, I fucking love my dobe." And by the end of Sasuke's little rant, Naruto stood there, shocked to the bone before he finally snapped out of his trance and pounced on Sasuke. Both of them ending up on the floor, "BAKA! TEME YOU IDIOT!" And before Sasuke could say anything else, Naruto had smashed his lips to his teme's.

_Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now), this feeling's tearing me up (here we go now)_

And suddenly, a wolf-whistled erupted from the intruder's mouth. And both Sasuke and Naruto immediately recognised it as the one and only, Kiba Inuzuka. To Sasuke, he was a mongrel, to Naruto, he was a best friend. But both had the intent to kill him at the moment, "KIIIIBAAAAA!" The cerulean and onyx eyed, the blonde and black haired, the warm and the cold hearted.

**OOC SASU:** ey ey you're forgetting something...THE UKE AND THE SEME ;) THE UKE BEING LITTLE NARU OVER HERE AND THE SEME OBVIOUSLY BEING ME. UCHIHA SASUKE *-*

**NARU:** THANKS FOR RUINING THE SERIOUSNESS TEME! -.-

**OOC SASU:** Just shut it. Everyone knows you love me. x]

**NARU:** OH HELL NO! TEMEEE- D:

**ME:** SHUT THE HELL UP AND ON WITH THE DAMN STORY BEFORE I MAKE KIBA RAPE YOUR SORRY ASSES! .

**KIBA:** FUCK NO I'M WITH SHINO! OH SHIT...FUCK I MEAN I'M STRAIGHT! UH I LIKE GIRLS?! O/o

**SHINO: **...bzzz :3

**KIBA:** *blushes at the sight of Shino* O/O

**NARU:** OMFG A BEE AHHHHHH SASUKE SAVE MEEEE! *jumps into Sasuke's arms* D':

**SASU:** *smirk*

**ME:** ENOUGH! ON WITH THE STORY! AND SAY SORRY TO THE READERS FOR DISTRACTING THEM! =_='

**SASU, NARU, SHINO, KIBA:** _...Sorry _;n;

"EHHH DON'T KILL ME!...It's not like I haven't seen you two fucking each other senseless before..." Kiba grumbled while shaking his head at the two and then raising an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Well that one time I saw you two going at it, I didn't see Sasu-Chan over here. No wonder Naruto wants ya! YOU GOT A HELL OF A BODY MY FRIEND!" Kiba shouted before wolf-whistling again at Sasuke who was only clad in a pair of black boxers as Naruto quickly stood in a defensive position in front of Sasuke. "MY TEME! MINE!" Naruto said possessively as Kiba and Sasuke chuckled.

"Hehe don't worry Naru! You already know who I like!" Naruto just nodded with a grin as he ran to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of fanta and three glasses. "TIME FOR DRINKS!" He shouted as he sat down on the carpeted floor as Kiba and Sasuke followed suit. The onyx eyed boy glancing at the digital clock to see it was already 1am. Soon after pouring the drinks, everyone began drinking. The fizziness of the fanta making everyone feel relaxed and sort of bubbly. "If I drink alcohol, I'm an alcoholic. So if I drink fanta...I'M FANTASTIC!" Naruto shouted with glee and Sasuke and Kiba face-palmed at the blonde's antics. Honestly, where the hell did he get this stuff from?!

"Hi." Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto's head snapped round to the intruder's voice but relaxed when they saw who it was. "Sh-Shino!" Kiba squeaked out as Shino took a seat next to him. "Kiba." He said back. "Oh fucking hell teme! WE NEED TO BUY THAT DAMN EXTRA LOCK ASAP! THAT'S TWO PEOPLE WHO'VE ALREADY BROKE INTO OUR APARTMENT!" Naruto shouted as he pulled at his hair vigorously. "Oh don't worry. Your lock is strong, but one of my bugs helped me open it. I am a pro lock picker after all." Shino stated as he smiled at all of them and Kiba just grinned as he said, "And I've got a key bitches!" Naruto just grumbled but chuckled a little at Kiba's comment.

"Sasuke turn the tv on would ya!" Kiba said with a slight grin, trying to get his thoughts off Shino; hoping that the tv would distract him, Sasuke just turned on the television. He switched the channel to the music channel because he was not in the mood for a movie. "WELCOME BACK! Currently it's 1:20am and we're back with more hit singles! Playing next will be 'Shake it' by Metro Station. Enjoy! And I'm out~...honestly why do I do this job?! I'm fucking tired..Oh shit, the mic is still on...uhh HERE'S SHAKE IT!"

The four of them laughed at the stupid host but soon quietened down as the music began to play, Naruto snuggled up in Sasuke's arms. Kiba watched the two, he felt a twinge in his heart, he sighed but suddenly squeaked/gasped as Shino pulled him into his arms. "Ehh?!" Kiba managed to mumble out as Shino just smirked, petting Kiba's hair as said boy settled into his crush's arms. 'Oh my AKAMARU! Sh-Sh-Shi-SHINO IS HOLDING ME! AKFSDBJSKSBFMSJQS' And with that Kiba's brain melted and so did Naruto's because Sasuke had just kissed him so gently it made Naruto want to go all fangirl on him. But instead his brain just melted like Kiba's, they were best friends. No wonder they had similar reasons for their melt downs. (;

_**LETS ROCK! YEAH, COME ON**_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)_

_Your body's cold, but boy we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)_

_TONIGHT YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE (let me go now)_

_THIS FEELING'S TEARING ME UP (here we go now)_

_NOW IF HE DOES IT LIKE THIS, WILL YOU DO IT LIKE THAT?_

_NOW IF HE TOUCHES LIKE THIS, WILL YOU TOUCH HIM RIGHT BACK?_

_NOW IF HE MOVES LIKE THIS, WILL YOU MOVE HIM LIKE THAT? COME ON!_

_SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, UH SHAKE IT!_

_SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, UH SHAKE IT!_

_SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, UH SHAKE IT!_

_SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, UH SHAKE IT!_

_**UH SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, UH SHAKE IT :DDDD**_

**LE NOTE: **_WOOT IT'S DONE! Started this at 12:10am and finished it at 1:40am :DD yay please review! My first yaoi fic o.o I honestly wanted my first yaoi fic to be about SasoDei but oh well ;P enjoy anyway and please REVIEW AND FAVE! Or kiba will rape you ;) and oh yeah press the little button down there and SHAKE IT! :333 LEAVE ME A REVIEW PWEASE =3 CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE x] thanks. _

_**NARU-CHAN OUT **_


End file.
